Ambition!: The Efforts of a High Schooler
by Orchid Rex
Summary: Sacred Slate Academy is humanity's hope for the next generation. Follow Ash and Mallow, two talented baseball players, as we as Gary and Dawn, two student council members, as they uncover the secrets that humanity has long tried to solve! In New Ransei, ambition and talent are everything!
1. The Goal: University!

Hi! This story is meant to be something small and relaxing I write. It's meant to be a mostly slice of life high school AU with mystery and romantic elements. Please let me know if you have any questions or comments. I have ideas in mind for the first arc, but I may add more to the story depending on what my viewership would like. Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

The baseball field was a sacred place to the baseball team. Today's practice was set aside to care for the field. The captain turned to watch her team, pulling out her megaphone when she saw Paul's sloppy performance.

"Hey!" she barked. "Get the molasses out your butt! Hurry up! That paint needs to go all around the diamond!" When Paul glared back at her, Mallow only shook her head before throwing her hands out. "I said to get to it!"

He considered ignoring his instructions, but recalled how she batted. Squaring his shoulders, he pushed the paint dispenser with more vigor. He tried to keep the lines straight. She'd make him remove and then reapply if they were crooked.

In the outfield, Ash and Ritchie snickered.

"Shaymin's fields, even Paul won't argue with Mallow!" Ash noted with glee.

"She's certain as sweet as honey with a bee's sting," Ritchie quietly added.

"I'm gonna snitch that you're not working if you don't hurry up."

Ritchie and Ash both jumped, looking behind them to see Lana pushing the fertilizer cart.

"Oh, it's just you," Ash said with a sigh of relief.

Ritchie stuck out his tongue. "Yeah, and I'll tell her it was you who put hot sauce in her lemonade last week!"

Mad that she'd been cornered, Lana huffed. "Whatever. Seriously, you're holding me up, though! You've both got mowers, but you're so slow!"

"They're push mowers!" Ash insisted. "How are we supposed to cut the grass fast with these?"

"Not my problem!" Lana yelled.

As Ash was about to tell Lana what was her problem, Ritchie elbowed his chest. "Hey, look! The prefects are headed this way."

The prefects, of course, were a part of the student council. Expected to help maintain order by patrolling the halls before school and after school during clubs, they were generally considered model students. Two of the most impressive prefects were headed to the baseball field now. They were Gary Oak and the first year student Dawn.

"I guess they're coming to give us some really important information," Lana supposed, "like how the budget's been cut off for baseball this year. Maybe we won't even get new shoes."

"If we don't get new shoes, we're gonna bust our asses!" Ash lamented.

"She's messing with you!" Ritchie shouted. "Ugh, jeez, can't you two be serious for once!"

Grinning, Ash and Lana both shook their heads. The trio headed over to where the rest of the team was meeting up with the prefects. As they joined the team, Barry spoke up.

"I ought to fine you! Because you took so long, I had to stand in the hot sun!"

"Shut up, Barry," Paul snapped.

"Yes, Paul," Barry cooed, standing right by his favorite under classman.

Giggling, Dawn began explaining why they were there. "Wow! You guys are working so hard out here! Mallow, the baseball team's looking really impressive."

Mallow bumped a fist. "Yes! We're going to do our absolute best! This year, we're taking home the gold!"

"I sure hope so," Gary responded. "After all, that's why we're here to talk. Key Stone University has approached Sacred Plate Academy with a great offer. Principal Oak says Key Stone wants to become more exclusive, and thus raise the value of a degree from their university. Sacred Plate Academy is trying to become more prestigious as well."

"Eh? What's that got to do with us?" Stephan asked, looking to Mallow.

"I'm glad you asked!" Dawn added. "They've said if we can prove how impressive we are this year, we'll begin to get primary choice and scholarships for attending this school! By having higher grades and a more impressive school overall, we make sure our entire school goes to a good college for cheaper!"

Paul, at once latching onto the promise of cheap, good schooling, stepped forward. "How can we help? You said grades, but that can't be all."

Gary nodded. "Our clubs should also excel. We're going to talk to the other clubs soon, but the drama club has already decided they're going to write an all new screen play for this. The culture club is going to recreate a traditional dance performance for the inspectors when they arrive. You, the baseball team, are our hope for the athletic department. Can we depend on you?"

Mallow grinned madly. "Of course! As captain of the baseball team, I promise you, we'll do our best and make sure we all benefit!"

Shoving a hand into his pocket, Gary grinned. "I knew we could count on you. Alright, we've said what we needed. Sorry for taking up your time. Go on about your day."

"Gary!" Dawn said, trying to catch his attention.

"Hm? Oh, yeah! Right, thanks, Dawn." He turned to the team again. "One last thing… For the culture club… The dance performance requires everyone to dress up and come along as well. Only culture club members will perform, but the rest of the school is expected to show up and enjoy the catering and dancing. Additionally, Principal Samson mentioned that if we could all appear as properly as we could, it'd be good."

Dawn stepped forward, gesturing around. "So, dress nicely, use polite language! Appear as adult as possible! He also said it'd be good if some of us looked as if we were dating steady. Key Stone Academy is a little traditional, and the population's been declining, so a lot of the board there likes the idea of having future breadwinners for families walk through their doors."

"Isn't that old fashioned?" Lana mumbled. "I'm not the type of girl that's interested in being some guy's wife."

"It's just for appearances," Dawn noted. "But… I know the culture club mentioned that two women taking care of each other or two men being lifelong partners was old and acceptable, too! So, no need to worry!"

As if on cue, Barry grabbed Paul and held him close, practically purring. "You hear that?! This is the perfect chance for me and you to go as besties!"

"That's not what she meant!" Paul hissed. "Get off me!"

Ignoring Paul and Barry, Mallow let out a hum. "So, it's basically a party?"

"Yes," Gary agreed.

Mallow grinned. "Perfect! We'll work hard and then we'll play hard!" She raised her sandpaper high into the air. "Alright, team! Let's get this field beautiful! We're going to repaint next week, so make sure everything's nice and clean! If you'll excuse us, Dawn, Gary."

"Of course!" Dawn agreed.

"We'll be on our way." Gary turned back, walking away with Dawn in tow.

* * *

Zoey looked over to Dawn as the group walked back to Twinleaf. The gated community was rather exclusive, even for the impressive Sinnoh District of New Ransei. Still, even as she walked around the rich folk's stomping grounds, she couldn't ignore the smug look on her friend's face. "What's with you?"

Leona nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You look positively naughty."

Breaking out of her daydream, Dawn snapped at Leona. "Don't phrase it like that!"

"Don't worry, Dawn, my dear! Leona only means you have a certain moonlit allure when you're happy that makes even the most oblivious among us blush!" Conway interjected. He was, as always, walking with the group that lived in Twinleaf. Somehow or another, early into the school year, the third year had managed to convince Dawn that she'd do good to have him as her tutor. So, he was typically invited back to her house to help her study.

"A certain moonlit allure…?" Dawn asked. She blushed. "Sounds romantic…"

Kenny, Dawn's childhood best friend and neighbor, pushed Conway away. "Hey, don't phrase it like that either, creep."

"It isn't creepy if it's the truth!" Conway insisted.

Barry impatiently yelled. "Ugh, shut up, shut up, shut up! Kenny, why do we walk with these guys every day! I'd rather just head home quick! These girls always want to stop at the store after school… The train is so much faster for getting home!"

"We ride the train in the morning!" Dawn insisted. "It's nice to just walk home in the evening…"

Sucker that he was for the girl, Kenny nodded. "Dawn's right. This is nice, just spending time together."

Rolling her eyes, Zoey couldn't wait until they got to Dawn's house. Conway might join them, but it'd just be her and the blunette after he had to head home for the evening. "You guys are a bunch of idiots…"

* * *

Ash let out a frustrated groan as he tried to do his homework. "Ugh… Gary, what was the capital of the Kanto region?"

"Trick question. The economic capital of Kanto was Vermillion City! That's why the businesses are all situated on Vermillion Avenue in our district."

"Oh! Makes sense," Ash supposed. "… Hey, Gary, you think we would have grown up in Kanto if the interregional war had gone differently?"

Gary snorted. "Yeah, and we would have been trainers, too!"

"You think so?!"

His cockiness seemed to drop off. "… I dunno. Maybe? Grandpa said it was getting harder and harder to find the pokemon to give to trainers. Pokemon weren't really laying eggs anymore. Wild pokemon were harder to find."

Ash looked at his paper. "… Mr. Surge says all the Pokemon disappeared at once. When the ultimate weapon was fired, they just… Vanished."

"That weapon took out all of Kalos and most of Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh," Gary noted.

"We're lucky this little island between Ransei and Alola was spared," Ash supposed.

"… Yeah. That's why it's so important that we all get really smart and grow up good and have our own families!" he said enthusiastically. "Speaking of growing up smart, I still can't believe the good university wants to partner up with our academy…"

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Ash said. "Most of the people going there are the children of former big trainers or are really rich?"

"Yeah. If anyone can do what they're hoping the brightest minds and the purest spirits can, it's us…"

There was a brief pause.

"I wish pokemon were around. I'd want a Charizard," Ash said. "Your grandpa showed me some pictures of one. They looked cool."

"Really? I think I'd want a Blastoise."

"Gary, you only want a blastoise to beat me!"

The other boy snickered. "Tell you what! Do good in your studies and we can bring the pokemon back! Then, we can really raise them and you can watch me beat you."

Ash huffed. "We'll see about that."


	2. Firium Z

Here's the second chapter. Hopefully, some of the plot starts revealing itself more and more! From now on, each chapter will probably have a single character it focuses on: Ash, Dawn, Gary, or Mallow. This chapter's focus is Mallow. Please enjoy!

* * *

The courtyard of Sacred Plate Academy was more like a small tea garden. Mallow loved it. More importantly, it reminded Lillie of home and helped the girl relax. As she entered their usual meeting spot, she saw Kiawe and Lillie sitting at the stone bench as she expected.

"Good morning!" she greeted.

"Good morning, Mallow," Kiawe said with a smile.

"Good morning," Lillie softly replied.

Happy to see that both were in good spirits, she set the bag she'd brought with her down on the table. "Alright! For breakfast, I've brought fried eggs, rice porridge, and some milk tea!" she proudly produced the meal. Even if it was in cardboard to-go serving plates, it was still something she'd cooked!

"Whoa, eggs!" Kiawe noted with glee. "It's been a while since I had these for breakfast…" The farmer slid his egg off of his plate and into his porridge, mixing the rice and yolk.

"You don't normally have eggs for breakfast?" Lillie asked, confused. "What do you have instead? Bacon? Sausage?"

Kiawe stuttered, almost laughing. "Eh? With how expensive meat is these days…? That's for luxury dinners!"

"No way! We have bacon on burgers every Friday!" Lillie insisted.

Mallow waved her hand. "Lillie, we've been over this… You're a higher class than most of us. Me and Kiawe both don't get to eat as much meat as you. But, it's fine! Your mom pays us help keep you safe while you're at school, so we can eat eggs a lot more often than we normally would get to!"

"… Is that so?" Lillie looked down at her plate, feeling guilty.

Kiawe thumped Lillie's back. "Don't worry about it! Thing's be different in a few years! I'm going to go to university and study old culture! They used to produce so much food on so little land…! If I can find out their secrets, we'll have a lot more food in New Ransei, too!"

"The Lush Jungle in old Alola used to be so beautiful, I've heard… It was ten times thicker and much bigger than Lush Park in the Alola District," Mallow mused, eyes aglitter. She shook her head. "Kiawe's right! When we work hard, the future won't be like this! I'm going to work hard at my family's café and serve lots of rich people! That way, my family…" Her eyes trailed to the side, looking at Kiawe. She blushed. "My… husband and children… They can eat lots of meat and eggs and grow up really big and strong and smart… Then, we'll get the Pokemon back, and everything will be okay again."

Kiawe, having noticed the way Mallow looked at him, covered his face and looked to the side. "Yeah… Having big families is important… Once we get the Pokemon back, we'll have to reclaim all the lands we lost. New Ransei's barely got a hundred thousand people as it is…!"

Lillie looked between the two before raising her brows. "Oh!" She giggled. "Right! I can't wait to eat at your nice café, then, Mallow! Kiawe, will you be there a lot, still?"

The boy stuffed another mouthful of porridge into his mouth. "Of course! I'll always support Mallow."

Flustered and flattered, the captain of the baseball team only giggled. "You two…!" Trying to be serious again, she looked up at him. "So, if you'll always support me… I should support you, too! So, tell me about the culture club's performance!"

Perking up, Kiawe acrossed his arms. "I'm going to be the lead dancer! There's an old one that supposedly summon a magnificent dragon called Ho-oh back in Kanto!"

"I thought it was Johto?" Lillie whispered.

"I thought Kanto and Johto were just the eastern and western parts of the same region…?" Mallow shot back.

"…! Okay, so maybe it was in Johto! But, there was definitely a Pokemon named Ho-oh! Anyway, this dance was used to summon it. Ho-oh brought good luck and prosperity. So, I'm going to lead that sort of dance to bring good luck to the school." He put a hand under his chin. "Good idea, right?"

"It's a great idea!" Mallow praised.

"So, then, this'll be a good idea, too!" Kiawe grew serious. "Mallow, will you be my date to the inspection party?"

"Eh?!" Lillie sputtered.

Mallow beamed. "Of course! But… Won't you be busy?"

"There's special seating. I'm going to make sure you get one of the up close seats so we can hang out as soon as I'm done," Kiawe explained.

"What am I gonna do if you two are on a date?!" Lillie whined.

"Relax, relax! I'll find someone on the baseball team for you to go on a date with!" Mallow insisted.

"Couldn't you just go with your brother as a friendly date?" Kiawe offered. "I heard back in the old days that brothers used to protect and escort their sisters…"

Lillie pouted. "Gladion's already said he's skipping the event. He's gonna pretend he's sick."

"He's gonna WHAT?!" Mallow snapped. "That's so selfish! He needs to do his best! The inspectors are coming! This is everyone's future we're betting on this alliance! I'm gonna tell the drama club leader!"

"Eh…! No, don't! He'll know I told if you do!" Lillie begged, on the brink of tears.

Mallow stomped her foot. "If he didn't want that, he should have thought of it before he ditched you, too!"

* * *

Homeroom with Mr. Kukui was so calm. He always reported on current progress with research for the return of Pokemon as he very much so admired them. He'd befriended a Rockruff when he was very little, even though he was so young he only had a memory or two of it. As such, he was anxious for their return. He'd also go through more mundane news topics, such as events around the school, information on Saturday cram sessions, and even the current data on food production around New Ransei.

This left time for Mallow to pass notes back and forth with Misty. Looking straight ahead, she held the folded note out to the redhead. After noticing what Mallow was doing, Misty took the slip of paper.

"You know Gladion intends on skipping the inspection party, right?" read Mallow's note.

Blinking in shock, it took Misty a moment to angrily write back. She flicked the note onto Mallow's desk, gritting her teeth already. "Who told you that?!" she demanded. "I'll wring his neck if he is!"

"His sister Lillie," Mallow wrote simply in reply.

As soon as she read that note, Misty stood in the middle of class, growling in anger. "Gladion's in for it!" she shouted.

Before Kukui even reacted, the student council vice president stood. "Misty, that's an inappropriate tone of voice to use!"

"Like I care!" she snapped.

Vice president Tierno huffed, hands on his hips. "If you continue to misbehave, I'll have no choice but to act as a witness to Mr. Kukui writing you up for indecent classroom behavior!"

Sufficiently threatened, Misty huffed before sitting back down. She looked to Mallow out of the corner of her eye. With a frown, she mouthed a promise: "I'll see about Gladion. Don't worry."

Content that the issue would be solved, Mallow gave Misty a thumbs up.

* * *

It was lunch time. Sitting in the third years' room with Lillie and Kiawe, Mallow watched as their first year friends filtered in.

"Kiawe, Kiawe!" Shauna chimed, approaching the upperclassman. "Guess what!"

"Let me guess…" Kiawe began. "You've already finished up your dress for the Ho-oh dance?"

Shauna shook her head. "Nope! Guess again!"

"Hm… You and Sawyer are going to finish up my dress for me?"

Sawyer snickered. "Fat chance!"

Tapping his chin, Kiawe tried again. "Oh! You two found dates?"

"Yes!" the chimed in unison.

Sawyer threw his arm over Shauna's shoulder. "We're going together! Like, you and Mallow!"

"Mallow and I are dating," Kiawe correct. "You two are just—"

Lana stuck her tongue out. "No, they're dating, too, now. Sawyer just wanted a date, but Shauna begged him to be her boyfriend, so, now…" She vaguely gestured to the two of them. She cut her eyes at Shauna a bit. "I thought she was my ally…"

"That's good!" Lillie noted. "The more people that look like good adults in the making, the more the university will like our students! You're doing your part!" Lillie looked to the final first year of the group. "What about you, Lana?"

"I'm going to ask out Misty."

The entire group stilled, looking at Lana in shock.

Lana turned her nose up. "Shauna was supposed to ask out Serena, but she chickened out and accepted the first person to ask her."

"My dad would kill me if he knew I asked out a girl!" Shauna suddenly insisted. "You know how adults are!"

"What they don't know won't hurt 'em!" Lana snarled. "Besides, weren't they saying it used to be okay?! If it's traditional, it's fine!"

Sawyer looked down and to the side. "… It would be nice if we weren't so pressured to get with the opposite gender and make a family…"

Lana frowned. "You two are just using each other."

"That's not true!" Shauna whimpered. "Sawyer's nice!"

"Shauna's pretty…! I… Do think she'd be happier asking out Serena…"

Shauna shrugged, sitting down. "Serena's into Ash… She won't pay attention to me…"

"So's Misty! You don't see me crying about it!"

With her feelings hurt, Shauna began to sob. Sawyer comforted her, putting his arms around her shoulders.

Mallow frowned. "Lana, that was mean!"

"… You're right. Shauna… I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I'm just… This is frustrating, you know? So many people just do what the adults want… I'm my own person, you know?"

Drying her tears at Lana's apology, Shauna sniffed a bit. "I know. But, we have to do what's good for everyone, too! New Ransei is humanity's last hope. There's no one else except us. Sometimes, our personal happiness has to be sacrificed for that…"

The blunette looked to the group. "… Is it worth continuing like this if we're not happy, though?"

The entire group grew uncomfortable. After a brief silence, Mallow sighed.

"Well… Lana, you wouldn't wanna go out with Lillie, huh?"

Lana shook her head. "I know they want us to pair up, but I'm not interested in Lillie. I only want Misty."

A little offended, Lillie blushed. "I… I want a boy, anyway…"

* * *

Mallow picked up the last plate from the table her friends shared. Most afternoons, Gladion and Lillie hung out t her family's café before their butler came to pick them up. Lana and Kiawe would come hang out before heading home, too, but Kiawe would do it less often since he had to help out at his family's farm. Sophocles, a little middle schooler just a year behind Lana and a longtime friend of hers, would also stop by. As such, most afternoons, the group took up an entire table. It was fine, though. Lillie's mother made sure to handsomely compensate the café, going above the cost of the service and food.

Aware of how hard Mallow was working to serve them and the other customers, Lillie smiled up at the other girl. "Thanks for taking care of us!"

"No problem! You know I'll always look out for you!" Mallow insisted.

Gladion huffed, glaring at Mallow. "Is that why you snitched to Misty?"

Not skipping a bit, Mallow smiled widely at Gladion as she answered him. "Yes!"

"You…!" he growled, but otherwise did nothing.

"Ah! My parents are here. Lana, let's go! We're giving you a ride home," Sophocles said, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"That's nice of them," Lana supposed before hoping down out of her seat. She waved goodbye to her friends. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Don't forget to wash your uniform!" Mallow insisted. "Tomorrow's game day! We have to win against Pecha High and look presentable doing it!"

As the door was shutting behind Lana, a familiar figure walked in.

"Oh! There's our ride. Gladion, let's go!" Lillie stood and left, her grumbling younger brother in tow.

With the rest of the children gone, it was only Mallow and Kiawe.

"… I'm hopeful." Kiawe looked to Mallow, following her into the kitchen to help wash the dishes. He'd been in the restaurant since he was a child. Their families were close. Helping each other out wasn't anything new. "With a scholarship, I can study at college for cheap. What about you?"

"Eh, I'm not going to college. I'm just gonna take over the café," she confessed. As she put the dry dishes away, she looked to him. "… I wish you'd use college to learn more about how to get Pokemon back."

"I am!" He insisted. "Learning about the old cultures will tell us why they disappeared." Looking around, he found that no one else was in the kitchen. "Mallow, look." He opened the small pendant on his necklace, revealing a small red jewel. "This is Firium Z."

"Whoa! A Z Crystal! I thought they were all confiscated…!"

"Sh! They're supposed to be." Clutching the jewel closely, Kiawe frowned. "Mom says everything the authorities are saying isn't right. They're lying. I want to bring the Pokemon back, but I want to do it on my own terms. I don't want their help. They force weird rules on us. We're not people to them. We're not better than the cattle we raise!"

"Kiawe!" Mallow gasped. "You can't talk like that! They punish people for talking like that!"

He huffed. "New Ransei is a joke. I'll make everyone's real desires come true." He reached out, moving Mallow's bang out of her eyes. "… When the Pokemon come back, will you do what the old people used to really do? Will you go on a journey with me? We can even find the real Lush Forest, if you want. Just you and me, and our Pokemon."

Touched, Mallow nodded. She hugged Kiawe. "Of course. But, please, promise me you'll stop talking like this. You're gonna get in trouble."

The farm boy nodded. "Of course."


	3. A Woman Who Plans!

warning: this chapter includes a kidnapping attempt. from here on out, the story might get a little darker. if anyone has anything in particular they'd like to avoid, please check the beginning of the chapter notes. however, again, this is a story i'm writing in my free time to get out ideas for a plot i've had. this story will likely never become overly long.

* * *

She raised a hand, snickering behind it. Trapped between one raging teenage girl and another, Dawn could only watch with a sparkle in her eye. Gladion flinched as he looked back and forth between Marble and Misty yelling at him.

"You're a complete fucking disgrace!" the redhead snarled.

Marble stomped her foot. "As the disciplinary representative of the student council, if you don't straighten up, I'll see to your punishment myself!"

"P-Piss off!" Gladion barked. "You're not gonna fuckin' touch me!"

Marble grabbed Gladion's collar, smiling deviously. "Eh?! Cussing, now?! That's a five strike offense! Keep racking them up, punk!"

Turned off now that the threats were becoming physical, Dawn wandered off to the writing corner of the drama club.

"Hey, Zoey! Everyone!" Dawn greeted.

"Hey, Dawn!" Zoey said back, looking up from the papers she'd been pouring her brainstorm down upon along with Serena and Clemont. "You here to get a look at our play ideas?"

"Sure!" she chirped, plopping down by her redhead friend. "What's the idea?"

Serena smiled, pointing at the circled words. "Well, since the culture club is doing a dance for Ho-oh, we're going with the Orange Legend!"

"The Orange Legend?" Dawn echoed.

Clemont adjusted his glasses. "Yes, well, it's an ancient legend about a creature named Lugia and its hero. It has to calm down Articuno, Zapdos, and Articuno. We've got the basics down from the legend, but right now we're working on ideas to give the play more… oomph."

Groaning, Zoey twirled a pencil between her fingers. "The hard part is writing the hero around knowing Drew's gonna play him…"

"He's so charming, though," Serena admitted. "There's no one else to play the hero! Plus, he and Giselle make a good looking pair on stage, and we decided she could play a love interest!"

"I don't really see why this play needs a love interest," Clemont hesitantly added.

"It doesn't," Zoey confessed. "We aren't even gonna let them really get together. People just like the illusion of romance, no matter how real or fake it is. It's just a shallow draw to a deeper plot."

"That's such a grim way to look at it…" Serena whined.

"Well, the real fun part is writing for the bad guys!" Clemont added, facing Dawn. "We're thinking of having Zoey play Zapdos, who's going to be the cool leader type! Serena and Ursula will play the other two birds."

"That's right! This is an area made for me. So, why are you here, little miss perfect?"

Hearing Ursula's voice, Dawn whirled around, glaring at the pinkette. "I'm a prefect, Ursula."

"Same difference," Ursula smugly shot back, shrugging with her hands up. "Not that it matters here! You're nobody in the drama club!"

"I'm a prefect on the student council, while you're some bit actress even here!" Dawn snapped, hands on her hips. Before she could continue the tirade, though, she noticed that Misty and Marble had moved onto a new victim. May had been found slapping behind the supplies, again. "Eh! Wait, wait, we have to write this up! Marble, wait!"

* * *

The final bells for the school tolled, and the staff waited by the gates to close them. Dawn stretched, her backpack slung on a single shoulder. She looked over to Gary.

"Sorry about all the paperwork we had to file today," she said. "Marble had to get onto Gladion and May…"

"Don't apologize! You're doing your job. Prefects have to be examples and help with the running of things," Gary insisted. "We're going to be important in society when we're adults, so we have to get used to responsibility now."

"Right!" Dawn agreed.

Stopping just outside the gates and before the steps that led down to the baseball field, Gary put a hand on Dawn's shoulder. He put his school bag down, looking at the first year student seriously. "Speaking of responsibility… Dawn."

She looked up to the third year student. "Yes?"

"You're the daughter of a woman who ended an insurrection against New Ransei. I'm the heir to Pokemon research collective. The inspection party is coming up, so I think it'd be good if we paired up. We'd make a very powerful couple." He moved his hand from her shoulder to holding her hands. "Will you go with me?"

The girl was quiet for a moment before she let out an excited squeal. "Oh my gosh, yes! Of course I'll be your date to the inspection party!" She bounced forward, hugging Gary close. "Thank you! Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!"

Relieved that she agreed, Gary hugged Dawn back. "Alright, let's go cheer on our friends. We need to all do well, remember?"

"Right! Let's go cheer them on!" Dawn insisted, letting go of him and heading down the steps to the baseball field.

"Woohoo!" Dawn cheered, leaving the stands around the baseball field. "What a score! We completely crushed Pecha High!"

Gary grinned, nodding. "Of course! Sacred Slate Academy is the best! We'll crush the rest of the competition this season, too!" He scratched the back of his head. "But… I'm sorry, Dawn. I can't hang out with you after this. Ash already said if they won he wanted to have a guy's night. Will you be okay going home?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah! Zoey should be getting out soon, so I'll head out with her."

"Great! See you later, then!"

"See you, Gary!"

Waving goodbye to the other prefect, Dawn waited outside of the baseball field, letting everyone else filter around her. After a little while, Zoey exited, walking up to her friend.

"Sorry about making you wait! I had to get up my nerve," the redhead confessed.

"Heheh, since when are you nervous to see me?" Dawn teased.

"Well… Truth be told, I promised myself if I won this game, I'd ask you out to the inspection party…"

Dawn frowned. "Aw, Zoey… I already got a date with Gary."

"What?! Really?! That sneaky bastard!" She huffed, crossing her arms. "Oh well… I know he isn't really your type, so I'll just be patient and wait to capture your heart later."

Dawn blushed. "You sure are confident!"

"You like it," Zoey purred. "… Ugh, I can't keep up the bravado. This is actually hurting my feelings. I'm sorry, Dawn. I gotta go be by myself. See you later, okay?"

"Oh? Right… Makes sense. Sorry, again, Zoey. See you later."

With that, Dawn turned to walk in the opposite direction of her friend, headed home.

* * *

The train was pleasantly crowded. Given that most people were headed back from the baseball game or getting off from a late shift at work, it was relatively peaceful. Dawn was grateful for it. She stood, grabbing a handle as she read some of her language assignment. An occasional shifting out of the corner of her eye was a distraction she finally gave in to.

It was a seemingly shifty man with teal hair. However, once she made eye contact with him, he looked away. Unnerved, she assumed him to be an inappropriately mature admirer. But, it didn't matter. Her stop was here. She made her way off the subway and up the steps into the Sinnoh District. She'd seen be in the gated community of Twinleaf.

That was, of course, when she realized she heard walking behind her. She looked behind and saw the same man with a bowl cut as before. Her heart sped up. She got out her phone, at once texting a friend.

"Kenny are you home?"

With the text sent, Dawn tried to hurry up her pace. It was too late, though. The stalker snatched Dawn's wrist, and clamped his hand around her mouth, dragging her towards an alley. Thrashing, Dawn turned in, facing her attacker. Panic moved her to tears, but Johanna hadn't raised a victim.

Not even speaking, Dawn scratched at her attacker. He reeled back briefly, clutching his cheek for the red mark's she put upon him. She ran to dart out of the alley, but he tackled her down. Dawn let out a whimpering cry, snatching at some of the man's hair, pulling out a fist full.

"You little bitch!" the man spat. He slapped her.

Dawn was dazed, falling limp momentarily. That was all the time he needed. Taking her still balled fists into his hands, he got out a pair of zip ties, ready to bind her.

He was struck and sent flying off of her.

Dawn, coming to, looked up. Paul walked by her, a baseball bat in his hands. Kenny and Barry soon appeared at either side of her.

"Dawn!" Kenny cried, seeing the ugly red mark on her cheek. "Shit, he hit her!"

"I know," Paul said flatly. "Why do you think I fuckin' slugged him?"

Scrambling away from his new enemy, the mysterious man tried to limp away.

"Let him go!" Dawn insisted. "We gotta get home, now!"

"He's right here!" Paul snarled. "We can—"

"We don't know if he has back up!" Barry suddenly interjected. "We besides, what are you gonna do?! Beat 'im?! You'll get in trouble, too, if you go to far!"

Disgruntled, Paul cast one last look upon his fleeing quarry before coming back to his friends.

"Get me home," Dawn insisted, sitting up. "I gotta file this."

"Right, of course," Kenny said, helping support her by throwing one of her arms over his shoulders.

Barry did the same on the other side, though due to his height Dawn's arm only came around his chest. Paul followed after, baseball bat securely resting on his shoulder. With that, the group began walking towards Dawn's house.

"How'd you find me?" Dawn asked.

"You didn't get my text, I guess," Kenny began. "Well, Paul doesn't like to party, so we went over to Barry's place to play video games. When you didn't answer my text, I asked 'em to come with me to the train to make sure you were okay. I didn't know you'd left the game alone."

"It wasn't my plan," Dawn explained as she passed Paul her house key.

He unlocked the door, and all four walked into Johanna's spacious apartment. Said woman looked up from where she was watching television, confusion turning to horror as she saw her daughter.

"Dawn! What happened?!" she demanded.

"Someone attacked me," Dawn answered.

"I think he was trying to take her somewhere," Paul added. "He had zip ties in his hands before I slugged him."

"Oh, my! Thank you for helping her. You all sit down. Dawn, don't wash your hands. I'm calling the police." Johanna picked up the house phone, pacing.

Dawn sat down comfortably in one of the arm chairs while the boys piled onto the couch. She looked down at her still balled fist, a satisfied smile creepy onto her face when she saw that she'd never let go of the hair she'd pulled out all the while. "Well, between me scratching him and the hair, that's some evidence."

"You thought to do that? While you were being attacked?" Barry asked.

"Impressive," Paul praised.

Dawn nodded. "New Ransei doesn't have a place for weak people. Even if I'm still young, I have to be able to hold my own."

Looking away, the purple haired boy grunted in response.


End file.
